Life and Loves of the Gotti Boys
by phips
Summary: Prom. After Party. Confessions. First Dates


1John - 17 senior at school. Best friends with Belle and could be in love with her but wont admit anything bit of a player but no matter what he knows he can always turn to belle and she wont judge him.

Carmine - 18 freshman at NYU has been in love with Jen ever since he meet her had a one night stand with her at his prom they are still friends but they both wont admit what they want from each other

Belle - 17 senior at school. Has two best friends John and Jen. Has known John all her life and lives a few houses down from him has also been in love with him for awhile.

Jen - 17 senior at school. Best friends with belle and good friends with John and Carmine. Moved there during her freshman year at high school. In love with Carmine but doesn't think it would ever work between them.

Untitled

dude I don't want to go to prom john said to his brother carmine you no what happened when I didn't want to go, anyways why don't you want to go? Mr hotshot no date?

haha carmine its not that I cant find a date its just I don't want to go with anyone

what not even belle?

Yeah I would go with belle man she's my best friend but I don't know she's going with some guy

and let me guess you don't approve

well no I mean he is so not right for her

and who is the right person for her...you?

no not me man u know me and her are just friends nothing more

bro when are you going to get over yourself and just admit you want her

I'll do that when you admit that you want Jen anyways what happened between you two at your prom?

Carmine looked away from his brother he knew he was right he did want jen he wanted her so bad that it hurt.

Nothing happened ok just leave it

john laughed knowing he was right and left the room making his way to the kitchen when he heard the doorbell somebody get the door his mother yelled from her office john being the closest to the door opened it to find belle on the other side

belle what are you doing? Not that its not good to see you but shouldn't you be getting ready for prom?

Nice to see you too John belle said entering the Gotti house actually I need to ask you for a favor

ok lets go into the kitchen I really need something to eat

once in the kitchen belle took a seat at the breakfast bar while john searched for food in the fridge

so what's the favor that you need to ask

well I was wondering if you didn't have a date tonight that maybe you wouldn't mind being my date

what happened to Michael I though you were going with him

I was but well can we just not go into that right now please

sure and I would honored to be your date tonight john said as he placed the tray of cup cakes that his mother hadn't yet eaten on the bench.

Well in that case thank you john and I should get going and get ready umm pick me up at six

sure

belle leaned over and gave him a kiss on the check before making her way home carmine who had just witnessed that kiss wondered what had happened especially since john had a huge smile on his face

so what's the smile for Lil bro

nothing just going to prom with belle he said looking at the time which means I gotta start getting ready for tonight. Shouldn't you be getting ready I mean you are Jen's date tonight remember?

Yeah I remember its not like I take as long as you do to get ready I don't need that hour an a half in front of the mirror doing my hair

your funny you know that john said as he made his way to his room to get ready.

Yo john hurry your ass up and get down here or were going to be late picking up belle and jen

Belle? Victoria asked Carmine when did john ask Belle to prom?

Well actually she asked him this morning when she came over something went wrong between her and Michael not sure what it is she didn't say but yeah so they are going together

interesting maybe things will finally happened between them and you mister when are you going to tell jen that you love her

ma don't have time for this okay John we need to leave now okay.

After Prom

when prom had ended for the night the four found themselves back in the limo heading back to the gotti house to get change before driving down to the Hampton's for the weekend of celebrations.

Man im so excited to go to the hamptons john said as the pulled up outside the house

yeah me too and no parent supervision in other words we can do what ever we want carmine said as he followed john, belle and jen into the house. 20 minutes later the four teens made their way back downstairs grabbing the bags that they need and got into the limo. When they reached the hamptons it was already 3 in the morning so they decided it was best to get some sleep the boys made their way up stairs first.

Belle I know I said I would share with carmine so that you and john could well you know if anything happens between you two but I don't know if I can handle sharing the same bed with him it would of been fine had it been two different beds im sorry belle

hey jen its okay im your best friend I don't mind okay just you have to talk to him about what ever it is that you need to sort out with him that you wont tell your bestest friend about how about we just make it for tonight that we share and then tomorrow we start fresh okay

yeah okay jen said as she made her way behind belle upstairs to their room but first needing to tell the boys the change around for tonight. Belle entered the room she was meant to be sharing with John and saw him lying on the bed shirtless even though she had seen him like this before for some reason she still stared at him like it was the first time she had seen him but she snapped out of her stare just before john noticed.

Hey he said as he noticed her standing at the door way you can come in you know that I don't bite unless you want me too

belle laughed and made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge

well there's been a change of plans with the whole sharing rooms situation jen thinks she wont be able to handle sharing the same bed with carmine so I told her for just tonight I would share with her are you okay with that

yeah fine john said not wanting her to know how dissapointed he actually was he was looking forward to seeing what would happen with her this weekend. Do you even know what happened between carmine and jen to cause her to be like this

nah jen hasnt said anything and im guessing carmine hasnt said anything to you about it but this did start after carmine's prom I think something happened between them that their not telling us.

Jen entered the room she was meant to be sharing with carmine and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed she stood at the door for a minute just watching carmine before walking over to him "hey" she said as she approached him

"hey yourself"

so look I was wondering if you were cool with sharing with john tonight

why jen

carmine can we not go into it now please I just don't think we should sleep in the same bed that's all and if you don't want to share with john I'll just sleep on the couch in the family room ok

jen its not that I don't want to share with john its just that I was hoping this weekend could maybe I don't know be a fresh start for us and we never talked about what happened and I need to tell you the truth about that weekend okay so can you just hear me out for a few minutes and if you still want me to share with john tonight then I will

jen wanted to say no she didn't want to know the truth but she couldn't spend the rest of her life angry at him over something that wasn't entirely his fault she was to blaming herself as well. Fine okay I'll listen

good. Now you know I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you right

yeah

good now the weekend when it started jen was the best weekend of my life here I was going to prom with you the girl of my dreams and all I wanted for that weekend was to be with you in anyway that I could but then I fucked that up I didn't know kristen was coming down that night if I did maybe I wouldn't have stayed at the house while you guys went out nothing really happened between us yes you did walk in on her kissing me I never kissed her back when you guys left all I could think of was you and how perfect the night before was for us and how I never wanted it to end then I heard footprints and I thought maybe it was you deciding not to go coz you missed me so much so I yelled out I knew you would miss me and turned around to see kristen I didn't expect to see her I told her to leave she but she wouldn't she kept telling me how we had made a mistake but we could still be together I told her no I had moved on I found my girl who I wanted to be with and she laughed told me I was a fool but it didn't matter to me all I wanted was you we heard voices coming towards the room that's when she walked over told me to stop lying to myself and then kissed me right as you walked in the door that's the truth jen I swear on my life

jen didn't know what to say she turned around to face carmine who was now looking at the floor in shame of himself she slowly walked over to him and kneeled in front of him

Carmine she whispered he slowly looked up to face her their eyes meet and locked into a stare there faces only inches away from each carmine leaned forward until his lips reach hers and locked in a kiss

hmm john maybe we should go check on carmine and jen its pretty quite who knows what they could of done to each other by now they most likely killed each other

john laughed before following her out the door hey belle why didn't it work out between you and Michael he looked pretty bored with his date tonight

he just wasn't the guy for me that's all now you ready to find out what is hidden behind the doors of carmine and jen's room

just open the damn doors would you

belle and john opened the door finding jen making out with a topless carmine but they didn't seem to notice that they had entered the room

john cleared his throat which made jen and carmine separate from each other

now this is why you didn't want to share with carmine jen belle asked as she and john made themselves comfy on the couches in the room

sort of but look there was stuff that me and carmine needed to sort out and we kinda did but its late so im gonna sleep night guys she said as she pulled belle and john off the couches and pushed them out of the room

well I didn't expect that I though she didn't want to share with my brother coz she didn't like him anymore or something

yeah well she may be my best friend but sometimes I don't understand that girl at all

hey I thought I was your best friend

you are you're my best male friend plus cant I have more than one best friend

yeah I suppose you can john said as both him and belle climbed into bed

-next morning-

belle woke up find herself sleeping right up against john she slowly got out of bed making sure she didn't wake him up digging trough her back for her swimmers she grab the first pair she found and went and got changed. Coming out of the bathroom she noticed john was still asleep but he had a huge smile on his face wonder what he's thing about belle thought as she grab her towel and made her way downstairs to the pool. She got down to the pool to notice carmine was awake and was sitting at the edge of the pool she had a plan making sure that carmine didn't hear her coming she made her way over to him and pushed him in. Coming up for air carmine looked up noticing the culprit was no one other than belle

hey belle want to help me out he asked

nope sorry carmine not falling for that one she said but then noticed carmine making his way out of the pool she started running in the opposite direction carmine quickly caught up to her grabbing her around the waist he made his way back to the pool

carmine please don't throw me in please im sorry I pushed you in

but carmine wasn't having any of this she was going into the pool and that was the last of it when he got to the edge of the pool he counted to three before throwing her in belle went into the water screaming she made her way out of the pool and sat down on the deck chairs truce she said to carmine as he made his way over yeah truce he said as he laid down hoping to work on his tan. So what exactly happened between you and jen at your prom

you mean she didn't tell you

nope she said she was going to but then she keep saying it was no big deal and nothing really happened so want to fill me in why my best friend tells me she doesn't want to share with you then me and john find the two of you making out

yeah I guess that is confusing

so you gonna tell me or do I have to force it out of you or something

nah you don't have to force it out of me I'll tell you well I guess I should start at the start right? Ok well as you know I asked Jen to prom not because kristen had dumped me but because I really wanted to go with her and well you know she said yes well prom went really well we danced and fun and shit then we came down here and the first day/night was perfect jen and I hung out all day and then I told her I finally told her how I felt about her I was so happy when she felt the same I didn't think anything could go wrong we actually ended up sleeping together

well duh you guys were sharing a bed

no I mean we had sex

oh right ok

yeah I thought things were perfect and so did jen then next night everyone went out to get food but I stayed at the house I was in the room by myself when I heard someone coming towards the room I thought it was jen and yelled out I knew you would miss me too much to leave but when I heard nothing I turned around and there was kristen standing there I told her leave but she wouldn't she kept saying shit like we made a mistake but it was alright we could still be together and shit like that that's when we heard everyone arrive and jen was walking towards the room and when she got to the door she saw kristen kiss me I didn't kiss her back I pulled away as soon as it happened but jen thought that I pulled away from the kiss coz she was standing at the door but every time I tried to explain it to her she would walk away or change the subject so when she asked me to her prom I thought maybe she had forgiven me and then last night when she told me about the room changes I told her the truth then she kissed me and then you and john walked in

hmm yeah sorry about that we thought maybe you two had killed each other or something

ha yeah so how are things going with you and john I know you broke up with Michael and I think it has something to do with john am I right?

Well not much happening between me and john I mean you know I like him but I don't know the whole time I was with michael I just kept comparing him to john you know john would look better in that john would of opened the door for me john would of done this for me stuff like that and really I was only dating him to make john jealous but I don't think that worked coz he hasn't said anything to me at all and I hoped that you know asking him to prom would help but carmine I don't know what im doing anymore

hey hey come one belle don't cry I know that both of you are in love with each other okay its just your both so stubborn and you want the other one to make the first move that's why nothing has really happened between you two but I promise you something will happen this weekend even if I have to help organize it okay

thanks carmine belle said as she leaned over and gave carmine a kiss on the check and hugged him.

-in the kitchen-

john had woken up and gone down to the kitchen while he was making his coffee he noticed carmine and belle outside talking about something belle looked like she was about to cry he wondered what it was about and why she hadn't come to him then she saw her starting to laugh then kissed carmine's check and hugged him no wonder she hasn't made a move on me she's in love with carmine he thought as saw them pull apart. John grabbed the keys to his car and decided to for a drive. Belle walked into the house looking for john she checked the bedroom first and he wasn't in bed she checked their bathroom but he wasn't in there either she made her way to jen and carmine's room but he wasn't in there either and jen was still asleep she then checked the kitchen and family room but could find him she decided to try and call him on his cell but it just kept going to voice mail after the fifth time she left a message

hey john its me just wondering where you are haven't seen you all morning I've checked the whole house and cant find you really need to talk to you call me when you get this message okay love you belle

jen had finally woken up and made her way down to the kitchen and saw belle sitting there looking at her cell belle you okay she asked as she walked into the room yeah just got stuff one my mind belle said as she got up and walked back out side

hey carmine

yeah

you haven't seen john have you

nah why

well I cant find him his car is gone and he's not answering his cell either

hmm okay I'll try calling him carmine said as he got up to find his cell he walked into the house and saw jen at the breakfast bar morning beautiful

morning handsome how long have you been up

a while first one up actually you haven't seen john have you

no why

belle cant seem to find him or get a hold of him so im gonna try

carmine got his cell and press 2 on his speed dial but john would answer his phone it just kept ringing and ringing that's strange carmine said

what

he's not answering his phone which normally isn't a good sign

-in johns car-

john had left the house in a hurry and didn't know where he was driving he just drove until he ended up at the park but he didn't get out of the car he just there his phone started ringing and he looked at he caller idea and noticed it was belle calling but he just ignored it until finally she stop calling her his phone went off again john check his phone he had 1 new voice mail he decided to see what message belle had left him

_hey john its me just wondering where you are haven't seen you all morning I've checked the whole house and cant find you really need to talk to you call me when you get this message okay love you belle_

needed to talk right to tell me that you love carmine nah don't think so I'll just sit here his phone went off again but this time it was carmine calling him he knew he should answer it but he couldnt be bothered after awhile john decided to call carmine back

-at the house-

carmine was sitting in the family room when his phone went off knowing it was john he answered it straight away

john where the fuck are you

at some park somewhere not sure

why the hell did you just disappear this morning you've got belle worried about you, you know that

yeah I know she left me a message after she tried calling him 50 billion times

yeah well she is worried about you why did you take off like that

carmine don't pretend you don't know why I took off

what so know im the reason you took off this morning

yeah you are

what the fuck what did I do

I saw you and belle this morning by the pool she was on the verge on crying then next thing she kissed you and she was happy again she likes you man that's why nothing has ever happened between me and her

ok john you need your head fixed she was talking about you that's why she was on the verge of tears I gave her advice then she thanked me gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek there is nothing going on between me and her john seriously do you think I would do that to you or to jen

yeah I guess you would so she was talking about me really so what advice did you give her

I told her you both were stubborn so neither is going to make the first move but I told her not to give up because something will happen now I gotta go the girls have gone to the mall and I want to do something special when you coming back

soon I gotta do some stuff and then call belle and apologise for being an idiot

you do realize she is going to laugh right

yeah I do

alright see you later Lil bro

yeah later

-johns car-

after getting off the phone to carmine john decided he needed something that would help him apologize to belle so he went off in search of the nearest florist. When he arrived he knew exactly what he wanted he just hoped everything would go to plan he got a bouquet of mixed flowers, flowers he knew belle would like and then ordered a dozen red roses to be delivered tomorrow morning to the house address to belle.

-the house-

Carmine was struggling to get his surprise in order and making sure that no one found out about it but he hoped that it would work and that was the whole point of doing it he looked at his watch he had about 5 minutes before the girls would return but he had no idea when John was going to appear he just hoped that it would be soon he looked around making sure that everything was the way it was meant to be and made his way back upstairs to the family room. As Carmine made himself comfortable on the couch the girls walked in with all their shopping umm guys I only sent you out to get a dress for tonight carmine said as he noticed all the bags

well know that but we had to get shoes to match the dress and accessories and well there was a sale okay belle said as she sat down on the nearest couch

plus your girl brought more stuff then I did you should see the underwear that she brought carmine she looks hot in them

Jen gave belle the evil eye she didn't want carmine to know what she had brought she hadn't even figured out if she actually wanted to wear it for him now.

Really now im looking forward to this weekend even more carmine said which then earned him the evil eye from jen in return. Well why don't you girls go get ready and when john gets back him and I will get ready in the spare room down here

yeah okay lets go belle jen said as she noticed belle was upset that john still had returned her phone call. A few minutes after the girls had gone up stairs to get ready john came strolling into the house nice of you to come back john carmine said as he john sat down on the couch next to him.

Well I had some things to do okay

yeah okay what ever now the girls are getting ready up stairs we are getting ready in the spare room down here okay

okay but what are we doing tonight

just go get ready I have your stuff laid out on the bed I'll explain later okay.

When john left to get ready carmine went back downstairs to put the finishing touches to everything and put in the special cd he had made into the sound system. After double checking everything he went back up stairs to get ready himself. Once both carmine and john were dressed carmine decided to let john in on the surprise. Hey john before the girls come downstairs there's something I need to show you

okay what is it

follow me dumb ass

john followed carmine downstairs to find the basement had been transformed into a romantic dinner for two the place was decorated with flowers and candles and even heart shaped decorations on the table. Wow carmine this is amazing you and jen are going to have a fantastic time down here John said admiring the effort his brother had been through

actually John I did this for both you and belle see I had told her this morning I would help her but she doesn't know about this so dear brother jen and I are going out to dinner somewhere else so that hopefully you will finally tell belle how your madly in love with her you both want each other and if I can help then I will now I have made you guys a cd its in the sound system just press play when she walks in the room you stay here while I shall greet belle and bring her down here okay

Carmine thank you, you really don't know how much this means to me that you care this much to do all this effort and you really don't get anything in return

but that's where you are wrong I do get something in return seeing both of you happy with each other now if I don't get up there the girls are going to be wondering what's going on

carmine gave his brother a quick hug and made his way upstairs just as he got to the bottom of the stairs the girls made their way downstairs belle wear a strapless cream dress while jen wore a red halter dress. Wow you ladies look absolutely beautiful as all ways

thank you both girls answered at the same time but belle couldn't help but wonder where john was carmine knew what belle was thinking now Belle if you would please follow me I have a surprise for you jen if you wouldn't mind waiting here for me. Sure jen said as belle followed carmine downstairs belle before I open the door promise me you will just listen to him okay remember I did tell you this morning that I would help you and this beautiful is it with that said carmine opened the door to reveal John standing there holding a single rose belle walked in carmine closed the door and made his way back upstairs to jen.

John gave belle the rose as she walked closer to him belle before you say anything can you just listen to everything that I have to say belle nodded okay first of all let me tell you how sorry I am for the way I acted this morning I saw you and carmine this morning from the kitchen window and jumped to the wrong conclusions that's why I didn't answer my cell when you call and then when you said you needed to tell me something that's what I thought it was until I spoke to carmine who set it straight that there was nothing but pure friendship going on between the two of you but the reason I freaked out was I couldn't imagine you with anyone else but me I have loved you for so long that I don't even know how long it has been everything about you is perfect to me you smile your laugh the way you don't care what people think about you and how you always speak your mind though sometimes that may not be a good thing I hate Michael for being close to you I hated that he was the one taking you out on dates and holding your hand when I wanted to be that guy I want to be the guy that you spend the rest of your life with I want the last person that you share that first kiss with, that first date with, that first meeting the parents situation I want to be the last person that is with you in every way possible so I guess what I am saying is that I love you so much im am so in love with you that I don't think I can fall any deeper but anything is possible Isabella will you be my girlfriend?

Belle had never been so shocked in her whole life this was the moment she had dreamt about her whole life her dream was coming true john was asking her to his girlfriend john of course I'll be your girlfriend belle said but I must say you thinking me and carmine yeah you need a brain transplant or something

funny carmine said the same thing

you know you took your time asking me out

I know buts its not like you were in a hurry to ask me out either, would you like to dance with me john said as he took belles arm and lead her to the middle of the dance floor that carmine had put together just as they started dancing the song I'll Be by Edwin McCain came on. I like this song belle said as she listened closely to the lyrics yeah me too john replied as he pulled belle closer to him maybe this should be our song

yeah you know what john I think that's a good idea

the two continued dancing enjoying being in each others embrace un be known to them Carmine and Jen had just witnessed the whole thing


End file.
